Sports equipment such as surfboards and snowboards are becoming increasingly popular. The storage of the surfboards and snowboards can require significant amount of space. Existing storage systems for surfboards and snowboards are not entirely satisfactory, as they do not allow for the addition or subtraction of sports equipment.